jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arik's Prologue
Arik's Prologue is the second episode of Arik's Adventures Chronicles Season 1. This story is how Arik was born, after the final battle Aaron, & the other adventure teams defeating Lucifer forever. Plot The battle with Lucifer, was finally over, & Aaron, & Megan are settling in their new home of Kolma Village. While their, Megan starts to feel a little different, learning that she is going to have a baby. As time passes, Aaron, & Megan start to prepare a room for their child, until the big day arrives when the baby is about to be born. This begins a new life for their new born son, Arik Matsuhiro. When his teammates find them, they're surprised to see, after some time has passed, Aaron, & Megan with a child of their own. What will the other knights think of the child? Trivia *This episode will tell how Arik was born, & how his parents come to live in Kolma Village. Scenes The Baby is Born * (Megan laying on the bed with Aaron coming in.) * Megan: Hey Aaron. * Aaron: Hello Megan. * (Aaron walks over to her.) * Aaron: You okay. * Megan: Baby's starting to kick. * (Megan soon starts to groan as she tries to bring their child out.) * Megan: Aaron... * Aaron: Right here, Megan. * (Megan grunts and screams until finally.) * (baby cries) * Doctor: Congratulations, you've given birth to a healthy baby boy. * Megan: May we see him. * Doctor: of coarse. * (Aaron and Megan cuddle up and smile at the sight of their new son, Arik.) Reunion, and Surprise * (Keith and the others are still wondering where Aaron and Megan have gone. Nearly six years have passed since that day. Until Suzaku gets a phone call.) * Suzaku: Yes, (gasps) where are they?! We'll be right there. Thank You Very Much! (hangs up) We found them! * Knights: (Cheers!) * Kallen: Thank Goodness! Let's go and bring them home. * Sergent O'Neil: Roger that, Kallen. * (the group soon heads out towards Kolma Village to reunite with their friends.) * Keith: Well, here we are. * Jake: But where are they? * ???: Well, isn't this a quite the surprise. * (The group soon turns to see Aaron and Megan, all right and smiling.) * Kallen: Your okay, everyone was worried about you. * Suzaku: We thought, we never see you again after the last battle. * Megan: Sorry we worried you, everyone. * (Aichi soon noticed someone with the two, only to see the child hide behind Aaron's leg.) * Aichi: Hey Aaron, You started an orphanage? There's a child next to you. * Aaron: This young man here is our son. * Everyone: (shocked) * Suzaku: Your son? * Arik: Hello there, My name is Arik. I'm Aaron and Megan's son. I pleased to meet you. (bows) * (The group soon realized that they had a new member, friend, and family. And were totally cool with it.) Category:Arik's Adventures Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Aaron's Adventures Chronicles Category:Aaron The Wise '91